


Give Peace (Collaboration) a Chance

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Advice, Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Daryl needs help with a problem.





	Give Peace (Collaboration) a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: peace. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

 

Give ~~Peace~~ Collaboration a Chance

 

At the knock, Blair opened the front door and exclaimed in surprise, "Daryl, what are you doing here?" As he took in the dejected demeanor in Simon's son, he added, "Come on in."

Blair motioned Daryl to sit in the living room. Jim was already coming down the stairs from his room, so Blair poured a glass of juice and handed it to Daryl. 

"Daryl," Jim said, "How'd you get here? Does your dad know where you are?"  
  
"I got a cab. He doesn't know and he doesn't care."  
  
Jim sat down across from the obviously upset young man. "What's going on?" Jim asked gently. "Why'd you come here?"  
  
Daryl took a long drink of juice, then hesitated, as if gathering his courage. "I need a place to crash. You guys are cool, so I thought you wouldn't mind." He shrugged. "So, can I?"  
  
Jim looked at Blair, who spoke up. "Of course, you can stay. But why would you want to sleep on our couch instead of a nice warm bed at your mom or dad's place?"  
  
"Because they're always fighting! When I'm at my dad's, Mom's always screaming at him.  When I'm at my mom's, Dad is always complaining." Daryl looked down at his feet. "Maybe if I wasn't there, they'd stop."  
  
"What makes you think this is your fault?" Blair asked.  
  
"Because they're fighting over me! Over who'll get me for Christmas! What happened to 'peace on earth, good will to men'? Daryl looked up, eyes filmed with unshed tears. "That's all I want--a little peace."  
  
"How would you spend the holidays, if it was up to you?" asked Jim.  
  
Daryl gave him a crooked grin. "Skiing with my friends."  
  
Jim laughed. "Sounds great, but you know what I mean. How would you work it so your folks are satisfied and you get some peace?"  
  
So, Daryl told him.

 

*****

 

After a brief conference with Blair, Jim made two phone calls, using a combination of charm and reason to inform Joan and Simon that Daryl was safe and would be spending the night with him.  By the time he hung up, both parents had agreed to come to lunch at the loft the next day.

Meanwhile, Blair talked to Daryl. "But they won't listen to me," Daryl protested.  
  
"They _will_. You're almost 16 and what you're asking is reasonable. They just need to listen without getting defensive. A great technique is writing a letter with everything you want them to know. That way, you're understandable and they're reading so they can't interrupt. I can help you." In an hour, Daryl had both letters ready.  
  
"Okay," said Jim. "We're ready for tomorrow. Now, how about dinner and then we can catch the Jags game."

  

*****

  
During lunch, Joan and Simon were scrupulously polite. Jim couldn't tell whether they were resigned or embarrassed at having their dirty laundry aired.  As they moved to the living room, Blair served coffee, then he and Jim left to give the family some privacy. As they walked out of the building, Blair asked, "Any yelling?"  Jim shook his head. "Okay, then, let's go pick up some dessert."  
  
"'A spoonful of sugar', Chief?" Jim laughed. " Sounds like a plan."

  

*****

  
Daryl squared his shoulders and faced his parents. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I worried you last night by taking off. I just needed to get away and think." He handed them his letters. "I hope this will explain what I'm been feeling in the past couple of months.  After, if you're willing, I'd like to talk about how to spend the holidays."  
  
Simon and Joan read their letters, then looked at each other, then at Daryl.  
  
"Dad, maybe this year, I could spend Christmas with Mom, and we can do Kwanzaa? Maybe you could make your chocolate-orange bread pudding?"  
  
Simon looked at the woman he'd loved, trying to remember how they problem-solved before. _Compromise._ He stood and put his arm around Daryl's shoulders. "Sounds great, son."

 

~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> "All we are saying is give peace a chance" ~~John Lennon  
> "Peace is its own reward" ~~Gandhi


End file.
